What Happens After
by bloodyTIME
Summary: It's class 1-B's ten year reunion, but what on earth has happened to Tsuna? How does everyone react to what has happened to Dame-Tsuna and will they ever find out the mystery behind him?


**I know reunion fics are kind of repetitive, but I just love them and had to make my own! Also, HAPPY (belated) BIRTHDAY TSUNA! I wanted to post this yesterday for his birthday but... my computer wouldn't load! TT_TT (sob)... Anyhoo**

**Italian words are in italics**

**I don't own KHR (TT_TT)**

* * *

><p>It was a bright, clear day. The sun could easily be seen as there was not a cloud in sight. Noise and chatter could be heard from inside a certain middle school. Inside that middle school, in a certain room 1-B, many adults dressed in casual and formal wear could be found scattered about. Above the door was a large banner that read "Welcome Back Class of XXXX". A man in his early fifties stepped inside the room, clearly pleased at how successful his ex-students were, judging by what they were wearing.<p>

Over by the corner he spotted a group. One clearly noticeable figure was a familiar former kendo captain. The expensive suit he was wearing clearly showed he was one of the most successful of the class. There were others also dressed in fine suits and girls wearing jewelry adorned with precious and high-priced gems. They were all still talking until two figures stepped in the classroom.

The taller of the two had a refined, mature look. Her jet black hair was cut short. Dressed in a blouse, a smart skirt, with her jacket over her arm, she surveyed the others with sharp brown eyes. The shorter of the two had long orange locks and bright green eyes. She was dressed in an expensive light pink dress with a light green jacket.

Smiling ever so sweetly, she said to everyone, "long time no see everyone, we're so excited to be back!"

"Kyoko-chan, Hana-san! Come over here!" shouted one girl who was clearly an old friend of theirs.

"Hey it's Sasagawa-san!" one boy said, remembering their old school idol.

"Oh, Tanaka-san, it's nice to see you." Kyoko replied, while walking over to the girl with Hana, "what were you talking about just now?"

"We were talking about the old school idols. Which reminds me, who remembers Gokudera-san? Wasn't he a hottie!" exclaimed Tanaka

"The Italian transfer student? He was such a delinquent, I'd be surprised if he wasn't in jail right now", said one boy named Kaname, crossing his hands. He definitely didn't like this Gokudera person.

"But he was super smart; he's got to be really successful by now", replied Akari, who was sitting next to Tanaka, "Come to think of it, didn't he hang around with Yamamoto?"

"You mean that famous baseball player? I forgot he was in our class! He's already one of the world best players!" Kaname said.

"I can't wait to see them! It's a shame he suddenly retired though, I wonder why he did that?" Akari pondered, "And why aren't they here yet.

" oh, Tsu-kun and them will be late", Kyoko told them.

"Tsu-kun?" Tanaka asked, "You mean Dame-Tsuna? Why would you call him that?"

Over at the front of the class, Dochiro Nezu frowned. He had heard them mention Dame-Tsuna, bringing back bad memories. He had been the worst student he had ever seen, failing both academically and athletically. He'd even almost cost him his job! He shuddered at the thought. _'Great, so he'll be coming. Just great'_, he thought, annoyed.

Sighing, he called out to everyone, "Well, it's good to see you all again, you'd all better thank me for organizing this reunion." Chuckles were heard at that, "now how about we start this with a good, old roll call." Clearing his throat, he began the familiar process with familiar names until he reached three names, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, and Sawada Tsunayoshi. He had already been informed that they would be late so that didn't worry him; however he didn't in particular really like them.

Suddenly a loud noise was heard. A loud cry, some clattering, and then, "Look at this! We're late, and it's clearly your fault _baseball stupida_! You had to lose the keys didn't you? And damn Turf-Top was apparently too "busy" to drive us!" Shouted a clearly pissed off voice.

"Maa maa, we're here now so what does matter! Besides we got Hibari to drive us here! Haha!" laughed a cheerful voice.

"Shut up! I'll never grateful to that tonfa bastard" The other voice raged. A growl was heard from the background.

"_Per favore _Hayato-kun calm down! No! Kyoya ! Put those away! Hayato-kun stop!_ Per favore zitto!_" panicked a more high-pitched voice, "_Fermare!_"

BAM!

Crashes were heard as well as more curses. Nezu stood pale, his wide eyes filled with panic; he didn't even want to imagine what had happened!

"Holy shit! The door's opening!" Shouted a near hysterical voice.

Sure enough, the door slid open. Stepping inside was an unforgettable face to all of the ex-Namimori students. He wore an expensively tailored suit with a violet coloured dress shirt. It was far more impressive than even Mochida's. A silk black tie with a golden lapel and odd crest finished the ensemble. On his wrist was an intricately and beautifully designed bracelet adorned with spikes, chains, and what seemed to be a hedgehog. The man glared at everyone with cold, grey eyes. Everyone else stared back in fear, remembering their old, demonic disciplinary president, Hibari Kyoya. Further up his sleeve, some could catch a glint of silver; no doubt his infamous tonfas.

"Pathetic herbivores, keep it down or I'll bite you to death." Hibari announced, glaring and sending several shivers down many of their spines.

"Maa maa Hibari, everyone's just excited to see each other! Calm down." came a happy voice.

"Tch, just get inside baseball idiot!" snapped a deeper and disgruntled voice.

Scoffing, Hibari turned around and walked away. Now that he was gone, the two figures that were behind him could clearly be seen. The crowd gasped at the sight of the pair of stunning men. They recognized them as their old idols, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi.

Yamamoto wore his usual happy grin but now had a visible scar on his chin. Question appeared at the sight of the mark, how could he have gotten that if he plays baseball all the time? Oddly enough, he was wearing a fine suit that matched Hibari's. The difference was that he wore a deep blue dress shirt underneath and he wore no tie. However, the same lapel with the odd crest that Hibari wore was shown clearly on his unbuttoned collar. Dangling from his neck was an odd sword-shaped necklace as intricate as Hibari's bracelet with a head of a dog. The weirdest thing was that he had a long thin item wrapped in cloth slung over his shoulder. Mochida frowned, recognizing it to be a sword.

Gokudera, too, was wearing an outfit and accessories like Hibari and Yamamoto. For some reason, his suit was worn properly, even though he was known to be a delinquent. His dress shirt was bright red, and his belt buckle matched Hibari and Yamamoto's bracelet and necklace. The buckle had a huge leopard on it and, as the onlookers just realized, the same huge X.

"Ahaha, it's good to see everyone again! Hey Hayato, say something too." Yamamto said, nudging Gokudera. He seemed just as happy and cheerful as before but now there seemed to be a level of seriousness, and an almost scary one at that.

"Tch, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me by my first name you _idiota_! And why should I care about them? I only came here for the _decimo_." Gokudera retorted. He was as dangerous as ever, even more so if that was possible. Only now, instead of the fiery anger he had before, it was a much calmer and intimidating flame.

"Now Gokudera, don't say that." said a new voice. Out stepped a smaller and petite body from behind the two. He had wild brown hair that stuck up and somehow defied gravity. The suit he was wearing was similar to the others yet even more expensive, if possible. His tie was loosened and his shirt was white. His sleeves were rolled up, shown small arms that bore clear signs of strength. On finger was the oddest ring they'd ever seen. It was just like the others', intricate, beautiful, and a huge X, but his had a lion atop of it. His caramel eyes shone with power, knowledge, and kindness.

"Umm… excuse me, but… who are you?" someone asked. The rest nodded in agreement, they didn't know who the last guy was at all.

"Ehh? What do you mean?" The brunette asked, blinking in confusion.

"Yeah, and where's Dame-Tsuna? Wasn't he supposed to come with you?" asked another voice.

Suddenly laughter came. Heads turned to find the source, surprised that it was Kyoko and Hana.

Snickering, Hana spoke, "You idiots, that is Dame-Tsuna. You morons insult him yet you can't even recognize him!"

Everyone's eyes widened, snapping their heads back to Tsuna.

"Oh right!" Tsuna said, realization flashing in his eyes, "I almost forgot I used to be called that! Yep it's Dame-Tsuna, Sawada Tsunayoshi, nice to see you all again!"

"What!" They all screamed in unison, that can't be possible, how in heaven and hell can that attractive and clearly rich man be Dame-Tsuna?

Nezu, who had been standing at the side the whole time, just stared. He wondered if this was just a dream brought on by the countless times he'd hoped, while teaching him, that Dame-Tsuna would improve and not be the loser he eternally was.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**baseball stupida: baseball idiot**

**per favore: please**

**zitto: shut up**

**fermare: stop**

**idiota: idiot**

**decimo: tenth (like we fans don't know that one)**

**Words could be wrong, i used google translate... well this was fun!**


End file.
